Abobo
is a recurring enemy character appearing throughout the Double Dragon series, usually serving as a boss character. He is normally depicted as a tall and bald strongman with either fair or dark skin. Appearances ''Double Dragon ;Arcade Abobo is a recurring sub-boss in the arcade version of the first ''Double Dragon, first appearing near the end of Mission 1, making his entrance breaking through a wall. The strongman Abobo is tougher than the other grunts in the game thanks to his monstrous size. Due to his large stature, his punches and kicks have a better reach than the other minor enemies. His signature technique is the "Atomic Throw", in which he picks up and tosses the player to his back. He is the only male enemy in the game who cannot be grabbed by the player. After the initial encounter, Abobo appears again a few times throughout Mission 3 (including twin versions before arriving at the enemy hideout's gate) and one last time as part of the final set of enemies prior to the final battle with Willy in Mission 4. Like Roper, Abobo has the ability to pick and toss large objects such as oil drums, but he only has the opportunity to use this ability in Mission 3. ;NES The NES version of Double Dragon only features the bald Abobo, where he serves as the end boss of Mission 1. The player fights him inside a warehouse with a conveyor belt. He has a palette similar to the arcade-exclusive enemy character Jick (i.e., dark skin and blue pants). His moves consists of standard punches and kicks, as well as a hand slap to the face. He later appears a few more times in Missions 3 and 4. One variant has white skin and wears green pants, while another variant has green skin and white pants (the same color scheme as the Mission 3 boss in the arcade version). All the Abobos after the initial one fight in pairs, although only the white ones will fight the player together at the same time, while the black and green Abobos will take turns. Abobo is also a playable fighter in the "Mode B" versus game. Unlike the other fighters, his sprite is almost unchanged from the main game (reused probably due to hardware limitations), aside from the addition of a running animation and other new moves. Moves exclusive to Mode B include a two handed slap (similar to the one used by Jick in the arcade game), a running punch, a knee kick and a shoulder tackle performed by pressing A and B simultaneously. The Abobo controlled by Player 1 has light skin and blue pants, while the one controlled by Player 2 has dark skin and purple pants. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge In ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Abobo is replaced by a similar enemy named Bolo, who resembles the bald Abobo but with long mop hair. In the Mega Drive port of the arcade game, this character is actually identified as Abobo in the manual, but it is unknown whether this was the intention of the arcade game's developers or merely a misprint. Bolo's head-swapped counterpart is named O'Hara in the same version of the game. ''Battletoads/Double Dragon Abobo serves as the end boss of the very first stage, where he guards the rear entrance to the Dark Queen's Ratship. During the game's introduction and before the level starts, he can be seen threatening the heroes with trash talk. He has a speech mannerism similar to the Marvel superhero The Hulk, where he refers to himself in the third person in a crude manner (e.g.: "Abobo not like intruders"). Once the player reaches the rear gate of the Colossus, Abobo makes his dramatic introduction by destroying it with his own bare hands. He advances menacingly toward the player, and once near enough, he starts pummeling them with a quick barrage of punches that is almost impossible to break out from. However, being the first boss of the game, he is noticeably easy and all it takes are dashing kicks to both damage and stun him at the same time, leaving him open for another quick dashing kick. Repeat the attack until he is no longer able to get up and punch him off the ship into the emptiness of space. Abobo is one of the few ''Double Dragon villains who is relatively close to his design in the original Technōs games, the other being Linda. ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Abobo is a playable fighter in this one-on-one fighting game. His background and occupation as a henchmen of Koga Shuko is very similar to his live-action incarnation from the Double Dragon film. Despite working for Shuko, he seems to be on friendly terms with the Lee brothers and Marian. He has three special moves (the Hammer Punch, the Hyper Bomb and the Giant Swing), as well as two super moves (the Grand Smash and the Pressure Bomb). When performing one of his super moves, Abobo briefly morphs into his mutated form from the film. Personal data *'Voice': Daisuke Gōri *'Birthplace': New York *'Height': 7′ 2″ *'Weight': 336 lbs. *'Fighting style': Street fighting *'Hobbies': Body building, fighting ''Double Dragon Advance Since ''Double Dragon Advance is a remake of the first game, his role in the game is not much different. However, his fighting style is a bit more refined, with the double-handed slap his variant Jick had in the original game being replaced with a Hammer Punch, similar to one of he used in the Neo Geo fighting game, called the "Abobo Hammer". In addition to the bald and mohawked variants, this version also introduced a third variant of the character that has an afro hairstyle. Unlike the original arcade game, all three head swaps of Abobo have the same face. In addition to the standard black and white skin tones, Double Dragon Advance introduces an entire army of Abobos with all sorts of weird skin colors such as blue, silver, gold and charcoal black. The green version of Abobo appears as the boss of Mission 5, where he is given the name of "Mibobo" (a combination of the Japanese word Midori, for green, and Abobo's name). ''Double Dragon Neon Abobo, along with Williams and Linda, are the only classic villains to appear in Double Dragon Neon. All three bad guys appear in the very first stage of the game, where he appears as boss and later as common enemy on subsequent levels. His techniques include a headbutt, an uppercut, a kick, a powerful throw, and a two-directional punch that he uses as a counterattack. He is resistant to stuns and knockdowns, and cannot be grabbed. In other media ''Double Dragon'' (animated series) In the animated series, Abobo (voiced by Blu Mankuma) is one of two main henchmen of the Shadow Boss (along with Wild Willy) who appear in the show's pilot episode "The Shadow Falls". He is a large blue thug with monstrous strength who works for the Shadow Boss. He is shown to be fairly intelligent, to the point that he knows to fear both the Shadow Boss and the Shadow Master. He is certainly smarter than Willy and derides him for being a reckless idiot. In the show's second episode ("The Legend Continues"), he and Willy are absorbed into the Shadow Master's Shadow Mural as punishment for their failure and are only seen for the remainder of the series as images in the mural. ''Double Dragon'' (film) Bo Abobo (played by Nils Allen Stewart) is a minor antihero as the leader of the "Mohawks", one of the many gangs under the employ of Koga Shuko. He is charged with recovering the missing half of the "Double Dragon" medallion in possession of the Lee brothers, but after failing to accomplish this task, he is punished by Shuko and is mutated into a hulking monster (played in costume by Henry Kingi). He later reforms and helps the Lee brothers fight Shuko, exposing his weakness. Gallery Artworks and portraits Abobo - 15.jpg|'Abobos artwork from most manuals for ''Double Dragon Abobo - 09.jpg|'Abobos artwork from the ''Battletoads/Double Dragon manual Abobo - 01.png|'Abobos dialog portrait in ''Battletoads/Double Dragon (SNES) Abobo - (DD TV series).jpg|'Abobo' in the Double Dragon animated series AboboNormal.jpg|'Bo Abobo' before his mutation in the Double Dragon live-action film Abobo.jpg|'Abobo' post-mutation in the Double Dragon live-action film Abobo - 14.png|'Abobos versus portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Abobo - 13.png|'Abobos victory portrait in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Abobo - 11.png|'Abobos portrait in the introductory sequence of ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Abobo - 12.png|'Abobos ending in ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Abobo - 03.png|Concept art for Double Dragon Neon Abobo - 04.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Abobo - 05.png|Defeated pose Sprites Abobo - 06.png|Standard bald Abobo from Double Dragon (arcade) Abobo - 07.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Abobo - 08.png|'Abobo' in the "Mode B" versus game in Double Dragon (NES) AboboSpriteNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (NES) AboboSpriteMD.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (Genesis) AboboSpriteSNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (SNES) Abobo - 10.png|'Abobo' being defeated in Battletoads/Double Dragon (SNES) Abobo - 02.png|In-game model from Double Dragon Neon Trivia *Despite his iconic horseshoe-style mustache seen in his sprites for the first two games, their ports and a few other appearances, Abobo is almost never seen with it official artworks (Double Dragon Neon being the only exception). *The green-skinned Abobo appearing in the first Double Dragon (and later given the name of "Mibobo") is likely a reference to the fictional comic character The Hulk. *In Double Dragon Neon, Abobo is voiced by Len Smith (who also voices Williams and the Shopkeeper). *Abobo is featured as the main protagonist of his very own video game [http://abobosbigadventure.com/fullgame.php Abobo's Big Adventure]; an unofficial flash game which parodies several popular NES games. *In the role-playing video game Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines, there is a reference to Abobo in the Medical Clinic's morgue computer. On the cadavers list, the name "Abobo G." appears at the top. The body's log says: "This patient was beaten to death with a baseball bat", a reference to one of the iconic weapons that can be used in Double Dragon. See also *Bimmy 'n' Jammy *Bolo *Jick *O'Hara Category:Black Dragon Clan Category:Humans Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Renegades Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon bosses Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon IV bosses Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon Advance enemies Category:Double Dragon Neon bosses Category:Double Dragon Neon enemies Category:Double Dragon (film) characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) enemies Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon (TV series) characters Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo) bosses Category:Double Dragon (Zeebo) enemies